


The Pride

by Linkosoul



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkosoul/pseuds/Linkosoul
Summary: The crew is back at the New Moon theater but what will happen when new staff arrive from a distant place to shake things up?Could the past catch up with Johnny and hell break loose?





	1. The day before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so every comment or suggestion will be appreciated.  
> Also English is not my first language, excuse the errors please.

Johnny woke up slowly, the garage felt more silent and emptier than usual, he should be used to the feeling but he didn’t. It is Sunday so today he is going to see his dad in prison. With a stretch he took his phone and checked the time, 10:32 am. Just in time to get dressed, get out of the garage and pick something for breakfast before heading to the prison. He got dressed up as usual, a t-shirt, jeans and his jacket, he then grabbed his skateboard and left.

 

He couldn’t really take the truck because gas is really an issue when the only source of money is taking odd jobs here and there, so he only grabbed the keys of the truck when necessary. But that was going to change because the New Moon theater is going to reopen the door on Monday, after four long months in reconstruction. Buster had already called everyone to go there tomorrow before 9, saying that he had some exciting news to tell everyone after cutting the ribbon in the grand reopening.

After Johnny arrived at the visit room in the prison he signed the papers for visit a guard gave him and waited for his dad to appear.

 

”Johnny!, there you are” his father called from the other side of the glass, picking up the phone even though his voice was loud enough to hear clearly from the other side of the glass, “How are you doing son?”.

 

“I’m fine, dad” Johnny smiled up at him.

 

”Really? ‘Cuz you really look tired, is...is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, dad” Johnny scratched his neck and gave a neevous smile, “It has been a rough week, I didn’t have a job until yesterday so I had to stretch the money out a little, but it’s fine, really!”.

 

“No shit you look so tired,” Marccus almost yelled, he looked just beyond mad that his son could be starving out there, “You are living by the day!, you could..”

 

”No, dad, it’s alright really” Johnny interrupted before it got out of hand, “Remember last week I told you Mr. Moon is reopening the theater?, well, it’s tomorrow!” He finished with a shy smile.

 

”But are you sure it’s fine, son?” Marccus said more calmy but still preocupied.

 

”Yes, I have been already called to go back there, I can ask to do something else apart from the shows Mr. Moon is planning to do and I could have a steady salary at last!” Johnny beamed up to his dad.

 

”Alright, son, if you say so...” Marccus replied.

Johnny and his father kept on talking until a rihno guard told them the time for visit was over. They said goodbye and Johnny exit the building and went home ater going to eat at a café nerby.

Entering the garage he saw the piano Mr. Moon had given him. After Nana saw the old and tattered piano, she decided to buy a new one even with Buster’s protest that it still worked. So it was giving it to Johnny who would use it or throwing it at the dumpster. Moon decided it was the best to give it. Now it was sitting at the corner of the room, Johnny decided to try playing it since he had little time to practice, he got a little rusty. But tomorrow was the big event, he had to try at least.

He sat down on the repaired old stool and started playing the keys. He was indeed really rusty. Johnny winced every time he got a note wrong as he tried playing the song the las time he was at the theater. After the fifth time trying, he gave up.

_If only Mrs, Crowley was here, I could ask her for some more lessons_ , he thought dragging his hands over his eyes, _maybe tomorrow I can do that, yeah, I can do that._

That last thought gave him the hope he needed so he stood up and wet to bed. _Yeah, tomorrow is going to be good._


	2. The encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny starts his day with an unlikely event.

Johnny had trouble sleeping, his mind raced thinking about the day ahead, about asking Mr. Moon for a second job and about what news he could be giving. His brain relentlessly gave ideas about the theater giving Johnny a light headache.

_What if Mr. Moon is going to make another competition?_

__

_Does that means we have to compete again?_

__

_Oh man… I almost didn’t make it the first time?_

__

_But he chose me too._

__

_What if this time the money IS real?_

____

_What if I won? That would be difficult, Meena is by far the best singer there, but if I won… yeah, that would be great!_

_____ _

_I could bail my dad out of jail!... I could…_

______ _ _

_UGH! Stop!... C’mon Johnny, sleep, now._

_______ _ _ _

_…_

________ _ _ _ _

_…_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_But what if… AHH!_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Johnny turned around in his bed, grabbed his pillow and slammed it at his face trying to silence his thoughts.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stop thinking…_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stop thinking…_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stop thinking…

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stop…_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Thinking…_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Stop…_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he finally fell asleep. That night he dreamed about the crew, there was a lake and everyone was there, even Eddie and Nana. They all were having a good time at the shore. Someone wanted to go swimming and everyone agreed. Slowly all of them got in the water and it was good until this point. Johnny had no problems swimming whatsoever but, for some reason he was having a hard time keeping his head above the water and no one else noticed. Johnny felt his lungs burning as he sunk down the lake, as he went down, he looked up and saw no reaction from who he called friends, they had all forgotten about him and he felt like dying. With his last breath, he tried to scream for help but nothing happened again. Everything went black.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“AHHH!” Johnny sat up abruptly trying to catch his breath. He touched his face, his arms and chest. He got his consciousness back, he was at the garage, whole, safe and pretty much not dead. Then he realized

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shit, what time is it?” Johnny jumped out of the bed to reach his phone at the drawer, he then checked the time. “Oh man, I’m already late!”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He wanted to make it there before the big event so he could talk to Buster for the job, but now that had to wait because Johnny had to sleep through the alarm. He scolded himself for that and made a mental note to sleep more than what he slept last night.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luckily he had time to go grab something for breakfast on the way and after getting ready and almost forgetting his keys, Johnny headed out. He had a favorite place for breakfast, it was a nice little café, run by a kind looking deer. He ordered a black coffee and a veggie bagel and ran to the theater.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Johnny thought it was better to catch a bus that took him only a block near the big building, by the time he got off the bus he had eaten all of his bagel and almost all of the coffee. He started walking fast because it was only a few minutes before the main event. Johnny had absentmindedly rehearsed what he was going to say to Mr. Moon when he crashed into someone.  
  
They both fell down and when Johnny looked up he saw a young lion, he looked as confused as Johnny was. The lion was wearing dark jeans, a pair of glasses, and a long, white t-shirt, now splattered with stains that belonged to Johnny’s coffee. When the confusion went, the lion fixed his glasses, a pair of headphones and a brown messenger bag that had fallen down and noticed the big stains in his tee.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ay, puta madre, sólo a mi me pasa esto” the lion muttered in a weird accent while checking his clothes.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Johnny got up rapidly to help the stranger and offered a hand, which the lion took and got up as well. He was a little bit shorter than the gorilla but still was taller than most of his friends at the theater.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, god, I’m really sorry about that” Johnny said embarrassed. “I wasn’t paying attention and…”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s alright, really.” the lion said, still looking down at his clothes. Then he looked up and flashed a shy smile. “I wasn’t paying attention either, see?” The lion tapped the right speaker of the headphones.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Johnny didn’t know what to do, the lion was covered in coffee stains because of him and he just shaked it off.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry, now your t-shirt is..”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s ok, don’t… uh… don’t sweat it?, I mean, I can wash it off” the lion replied a little bit slower, like he had trouble saying that but still smiled at Johnny.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Johnny just scratched his neck and nodded with a smile.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
“Alright,” the lion patted Johnny’s arm and clicked a button in the cord of his headphones. “I’m sorry about this but I’m already running late, so bye!” And the lion ran off. Johnny followed him with his eyes until he turned left in a building and Johnny lost him.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What just happened? As weird as it was, Johnny couldn’t stop smiling about the situation. He was cute too. That smile… snap it out, Johnny. He might not be gay, he could have a girlfriend or something… or even if he was, who says he could be into you? At least no one had to know this had happened._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He started walking towards the New Moon theater and after just a block he got there, where a big crowd was already swarming the entrance. He approached out of curiosity and saw a little koala peering out, looking for something. Buster saw the gorilla and excitedly made him signs to get closer. Johnny moved trough the crowd and got near Mr. Moon. He saw everyone there, Günter, Ash, Meena, Nana, Eddie, Mike, Rosita, his husband, Norman and a lot of piglets near them.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Johnny!, boy, where have you been? We were waiting for you!” Buster said happily and kinda fast. “Now we are ready to begin the ceremony!”.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Were they all waiting for me? I’m not that late, am I?_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on everyone, I want to welcome you to the New Moon theater!” Mr. Moon said, cutting the golden ribbon, he looked so happy. Everyone clapped enthusiastically and some camera flashes went off. Then, out of nowhere Buster jumped on Eddie and gave him a good kiss full on the mouth. Now everyone went wild, even more clapping and flashes, plus a few whistles and shouts from the crowd. Nana just smirked, Günter elbowed Johnny, while he clapped so hard he thought he would break his wrists, Meena and Rosita aww’ed in unison and Ash shouted and started laughing as loud as possible. Really the only one that was looking annoyed about it was Mike, but no one really noticed.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on in to the theater, let me give you all a tour inside!” Buster said enthusiastic, while Eddie laughed sheepishly to him. The koala climbed down his boyfriend and took his hand, then motioned everyone inside.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ash patted Johnny to draw his attention. She was still laughing.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I think we all have to ask Buster how all of THAT happened, don’t you think?” Ash said between laughs.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, I think we do.” Johnny replied, smiling.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, yes, pun intended.
> 
> I hope this chapter gives more justice to the fic than the last one, enjoy :)


End file.
